Retrospectiva
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Había pasado exactamente un año desde la última vez que lo vio, aquella lluviosa tarde de febrero en el tren. Y ahora, de nuevo, se volvían a reunir. Sin embargo, ya no era lo que ella deseaba. [Regalo de cumpleaños para LonelyDragon883 del Foro Cuartel General de Trost]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

 _Para LonelyDragon883, ¡feliz cumpleaños adelantado!_

* * *

 _ **Retrospectiva**_

* * *

Había pasado un año exactamente desde la última que le vio.

Febrero, podía recordarlo bien.

Aquella vez él no la había visto, aunque ella había permanecido en el asiento tras él durante todo el viaje. Deseó que la notara, que por azares del destino se diera la vuelta y la viera allí. Quería que sonriera al reconocer su rostro, que se sorprendiera de verla allí, que hablara con ella. Deseaba tanto volver a escuchar su voz… pero él no era de los que conversaba.

Se veía tan bien aquella ocasión… Llevaba un saco azul oscuro, y aunque su rostro había adquirido madurez, aún se podían notar los rasgos que tan bien había conocido durante sus años de relación. Un millón de recuerdos surcaron su mente, escapándose de la celda profunda y oscura donde los había obligado a esconderse. Imágenes de momentos lejanos, sonrisas y días más felices donde no había razón para pensar en que las cosas terminarían así: Rumbos distintos, un futuro juntos que le fue arrancado y un corazón que todavía no había podido sanar.

Petra Ral observó aquel día cómo Levi Ackerman levantó su brazo para ver la hora, y allí, sobre su piel, resaltó un pequeño accesorio que lucía tonto junto a la manga de su elegante traje.

Un brazalete. Hilo negro, cuentas plásticas verdes, blancas y azules.

Lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el mismo brazalete que le había regalado por uno de sus cumpleaños, y el cual creyó que a él no le había gustado.

Petra Ral agachó el rostro, y dejó que una lágrima rodara por su rostro.

Rápidamente llegó hasta su destino, y dedicándole una última mirada de anhelo, se bajó del tren.

No había vuelto a verle desde entonces. El destino, acaso cruel, o misericordioso en realidad, le había ahorrado la tarea de encontrárselo de nuevo, pese a que vivían en la misma ciudad. (Una no muy grande, en realidad).

Había seguido adelante. Reprimió las lágrimas, las memorias, los sentimientos. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser fuerte y olvidarse de él de una vez y para siempre. Llevaba cinco años intentándolo, sin embargo.

El tiempo pasa. Es una constante inevitable, una verdad irrevocable. Los días se fueron transformando en semanas, hasta que una tras otra, esos días se tornaron en meses. Meses que, sin que tuviera tiempo de percatarse, se habían transformado en un año.

Había pasado exactamente un año desde la última vez que lo vio, aquella lluviosa tarde de febrero en el tren.

Y ahora, de nuevo, se volvían a reunir.

Reconoció su figura a lo lejos de inmediato. Estaba más delgado, más apuesto, incluso. Vestía de forma elegante también, tal como lo exigía su profesión.

Un pequeño pinchazo de dolor despertó en su corazón, agudo y molesto. Creyó que finalmente la herida había sanado, pero aunque ésta ya no era tan profunda como antes, aun sus remanentes seguían presentes.

Aquella vez había deseado que él la viera, pero no había sido posible. Esta vez, caminando del otro sentido de la acera, el encuentro era inevitable.

Él alzó la vista, y por el sutil cambio en su rostro supo que la había visto.

Pero ella no quería ser notada.

Entonces, Petra Ral apartó la mirada y cruzó la calle en dirección a la otra acera.

No miró hacia atrás en ningún momento.

* * *

 _ **LonelyDragon883**_ _pidió como segundo deseo de cumpleaños "un romance tristón así para llorar, por favor un rivetra"_ , y como buena (drama queen) hada madrina que soy, estoy cumpliendo ese deseo.

[ (/)topic(/)169453/127010611(/)1(/)Agencias-de-noticias-Belk-Cumplea%C3%B1os-Deseos]

(Y así aprovecho para traerles más rivetra feelz después de tantos fics sherlolly…)

—Fanfiction, 05 de febrero de 2016


End file.
